vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Prevalence and Same combinations in Vagrant Story
Prevalence is the rule regarding the material of all combines that are not Same combinations or rare combinations Prevalence Prevalence is the hierarchy of weapon Designs and armor Equipments; the material of those at the beginning of its order, when combined with Designs and Equipments further on in its order, determines the material of the product. To put it another way; the material of a combination result is almost always the material of the Design or Equipment first in the Prevalence order. The exceptions are combinations of the same Design or Equipment; results these are ruled by the Same rule and the rules of Progression Design Prevalence As with armor, the material of one Design is almost always retained over another. The exceptions can be a product with increased material quality. Design Prevalence: Heavy Mace > Polearm > Great Axe > Great Sword > Crossbow > Axe and Mace > Sword > Staff > Dagger For example: * Heavy Mace material type is retained when combining with any material of Polearm, Great Axe, Great Sword, Crossbow, Axe, Mace, Sword, Staff or Dagger * Axe and Mace are treated as one Design for the purpose of Prevalence and any combinations of them are Same combinations * Staff material type is retained when combining with a Dagger of any material Equipments Prevalence When combining different Body Locations of armor (called Equipments in these guides), the material of one Equipment will almost always prevail. E.g., Leg Armor plus Arm, Head or Body armor usually results in a Damascus armor piece. Equipments' Prevalence: Leg > Arm > Body > Head With many individual instances of exceptions, though not adding up to a significant percentage: * Leg armor material type is retained when combining with any material of Arm, Body, or Head * Arm armor material type is retained when combining with any material of Body or Head * Body armor material type is retained when combining with any material of Head armor * Head armor combined with other armor types, consequently, is a good place to look for material conversions, as it is known to not retain its material itself is not retained when combining with other materials, let alone the Equipment type, so it does not follow the above rules. Notably, foot armor combines with foot armor to make foot armor, which will almost always convert other armor to . Same Same Design All combinations that are not Prevalence combinations are Same combinations, when two weapons of the same design are combined. Same combinations are good in the early game; in this case, always combines with to make . Same combinations tend to be bad for the later game, as and combine to make Silver. This is still better than the rule for Same Equipments though, as Silver weapons have a better chance to become Damascus than Hagane. Conversely, if retaining a lower material type is desired, such as when looking for Iron Polearms or Iron Staves for converting to Damascus, weapons must be built up of Iron components, and Hagane or Bronze ones only added if they are of a different design, usually to convert the blade design. Same Equipment All equipment combinations that are not Prevalence combinations are Same combinations, when two equipments of the same design are combined. Same combinations are good in the early game; in this case, and always combine with to make . Same combinations are bad for the later game, as and combine to make Hagane. Shield Shields have no Prevalence by type, only by material. With two exceptions, Shields follow a > = > > > hierarchy. The equals sign indicates one of the exceptions, and the other is Bronze + Hagane combinations, as seen below. One exception is that shields always combine with shields, in whatever order, to make shields. The other exception is a shield in the first slot combined with a shield in the second slot, which makes a shield. Since Silver Shields can only be combined with Damascus to make Silver, or with 'lesser' materials to make lesser, this is of purely aesthetic utility. shields always combine with to make . This is usable to strengthen the damage Type resistances on shields without multiple playthroughs, as shields are very rare. See also Citations Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Workshop